Silence
by BizzyBeeCullen
Summary: She is surrounded by silence and darkness... or is she?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Taking a deep breath, I look to the right before my eyes travel to the left.

_Fuck its dark in here._

I close my eyes and try to focus on the sounds I hear. They're faint and low, very low, almost as if someone is whispering.

When I open my eyes again, I can see beyond the dark. I can, albeit not very clearly, make out the stone walls at the end of the corridor in which I'm standing.

In the distance I can see a soft flickering light, closing my eyes for a second I take another deep breath and when I open my eyes again, I can see that the flickering light was in fact not one, but two fire flies.

My eyes zero in on their wings, and I see them flutter. I can also clearly make out the red on the sides of their little heads and the yellowish that frames their wings. As if sensing danger, they quickly fly away over the high wall and disappear into the night.

A sigh escapes me, and I focus back on the sounds I heard before.

_A woman._

_A woman?_

_Yes. A woman… and a man._

Slowly, so very slowly, and as quietly as I possibly can, I take a few steps toward the sound.

I imagine myself floating silently in the dark. Merging with the shadows that lurk beyond the darkest of dark.

Invisible to the naked eye.

The sounds grow louder and louder with each step I take, and before long I am certain that I do indeed hear a woman and a man.

So I stop and listen.

"No one will ever find out." The woman said.

"You don't know that." The man replied, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"No, No one will ever find out, because no one ever comes here."

"We're here." He accused.

"I know that, but hell... you want it just as much as I do, so I see no reason why we're still talking when we could be doing it."

"Fine, but if we get caught… I will not be held responsible." The man finally said.

There is a soft click and then… silence.

My brows furrow as I tilt my head first left and then right.

_Nothing but silence._

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

I feel eyes on me.

He's watching me, with his green eyes that see everything and all.

His eyes.

His pretty eyes.

His eyes, that are so so green.

The greenest of green.

But I don't mind.

I don't mind, because his eyes are the only ones that I _want_ watching me.

In this room where there are many, so many yet so few.

There are many here. Many others just like me, but not quite the same.

Some younger, some older.

Some more powerful, some less.

But still, his eyes remain on me.

I don't look, I don't dare. Instead, I focus solely on Mother.

She's beautiful. She's so so strong, yet so weak.

It's said that she lost her child many years ago, and that, that's the reason why she's weak. But I don't know if I can trust the whispers around me, because most of them whisper and spread their thoughts, true or false, loud or silent, out of spite, jealousy and fear.

So I don't really trust, but I do listen.

Mother smiles, and still his eyes remain on me.

He is, for all intends and purposes, her son.

_The_ son.

Son of Mother and Father.

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

With his pretty green eyes and strong mind. A mind that sees, reads and hears others.

I want to look into him the way he looks into others. But I don't dare.

I don't dare because if I would, he wouldn't see. But maybe he would.

Maybe he would see that which I don't want him to see.

_Maybe._

So instead of giving in to the curiosity and allowing him to truly see, my eyes remain below his while I listen to Mother, silently.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

"Did you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"That _He was_ watching you."

A silent flutter deep within, within my core, the essence of my being.

"Yeah. Yeah I noticed."

She hums.

Alice.

With her short dark, pretty pixie-like hair.

Her pretty little face and big grey eyes.

Pretty, so pretty.

She's small, so small, yet oh so big.

She knows. She knows it all, because she sees, she sees. Just like him but not really.

I know and do not doubt, because I know she knows and so does she.

"When?" She asks.

Brown meet grey, and she knows before I answer.

"Soon." She says.

_Soon_ I agree.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

A buzz to my left and I close my eyes.

A pinch to my right and I sigh.

"Try harder Kate."

A whisper.

_He's here. _

_He came to watch. _

_He's watching._

The buzz a little louder, but not really.

_I'm here._

A silent gasp escapes from me.

The pinch weaker, almost gone.

"I can't. It's at full force." Kate says.

"She's too strong."

"I agree." _He_ says.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

That buzz.

The buzz, that belongs to him.

It's there, there behind that door.

Here there is silence, but behind that door, that buzzing door, there he is.

I wonder if he knows, if he feels the same buzz that I feel.

If he knows that it's me that his buzz belongs to me.

I close my eyes and breathe.

I hear faint footsteps before they stop, but not before the buzz gets louder.

I open my eyes and see the door.

_Hold your breath _my mind screams.

So I hold it, I hold my breath and the buzz is still there.

Until… it's not, and all that is left once more, is silence.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **

**Weird weird? or weird good?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

"Isabella," Father smiles. "I've heard so many great things."

"Father." I say, my head bows slightly.

"No need to bow before me sweet one." Father says.

I smile and nod, and say thank you.

Father is handsome, with his blonde hair, and kind greyish green eyes.

The kindest of kind.

Pretty eyes, pretty kind eyes.

Pretty.

Almost as pretty as _His._

"You sent for me, Father."

"Yes, yes I did."

I smile and wait for him to continue.

"How long have you been with us Isabella?" He asks.

"Two months. " I answer.

Two months I've been here, here where there are many, many of us.

Here, at Cullen House. House of the gifted as Father calls us.

There are all kinds of _creatures_.

Some are human, some are not.

Vampires.

Fairies.

Wolves.

Witches.

Elves.

Furies.

Pixies, Warlocks and many more.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

I am a Fae.

Father tells me that Fae means otherwordly, able to see the future, and that Fae are the "nobler race" more powerful and regal than any of their kin, and Mostly human, we have wonderful talents of magic, scribes, and metalwork and are natural born warrioresses.

We are one with nature, and described as one of the wisest and fairest beings.

Father says that we possess longevity, yet we can die of common causes like wounds, but can heal wounds more easily than mortals.

He says that Fae are invulnerable to poison and that we have strange vulnerabilities, which can lead to death, like, sadly enough… a broken heart.

Father also told me that Fae have only one true enemy, which is the Grand High Warlock.

Mother and Father are Witches.

Alice is a Pixie and Kate is a Vampire.

And _Him_.

He.

Edward.

Edward… is a _Warlock_.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

"You've given Kate a run for her money so to speak."

I smile remembering the fading of her pinch.

"I suppose I have Father."

Father chuckles.

"Yet she speaks fondly of you." He continues.

I don't respond. I stay quiet because it is an observation.

"Your training has been going very well, wouldn't you say?"

I nod, because, yes, it has been going very well.

"You are a very remarkable individual Isabella."

I grin, because yes, I do think that I agree with Father.

"Thank you Father."

"Many seem to have taken a liking to you." Father's kind eyes become serious.

_Thud thud thud _

My heart says thud, and begins to flutter.

That flutter, almost buzz-like I don't understand, and I think it shows on my face.

But I mask it away, I mask it away because if I don't Father will see. He will know that which I don't want him to know.

"I like many here as well." I say.

His serious becomes slightly sad, and I don't think I like seeing Father's kind sad.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

"Why do you look sad Father?" I ask.

I ask because I need to know, I don't have to know, but I need to know.

Father closes his sad yet kind, exhales, inhales and opens again when all traces of sad have faded away and there is only kind left.

The kindest of kind, the kind that makes me smile. So I do.

"Never mind a foolish old man, Isabella," Father says. "Sometimes our wishes aren't what is best. Not for us, nor for those involved."

My head tilts to the left, because I don't understand.

"I don't understand Father." I voice my thoughts.

He smiles and shakes his head, and whispers _I know you don't._

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

After Father excuses himself, I walk out of his office and see Alice when I round the corner.

I say hello, but she doesn't react, which is strange, but not really.

"Alice." I say her name.

She turns her head and looks at me.

She looks at me and stares, I don't know why nor do I know what she sees, but then her pretty eyes crinkle and she smiles.

She smiles and makes me smile too.

"There you are." She says.

"Here I am." I agree.

"Father is worried." Alice says, and her smile falters.

I frown.

"What makes you say that?" I ask.

She looks at me and bites her lip.

"Not here." She whispers.

"Ok." I nod.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

His eyes are on me again.

I look down at my plate and try so hard not to look up, at _Him._

_Don't look, don't look. _

But I _want_ to look, I want to look so bad.

But I don't.

So instead, I just look down at my plate.

"Is there something wrong with your food, Isabella?" Alice asks.

I look up and shake my head, my lips curling up at the ends.

"No. No, there's nothing wrong with my _food_."

"There is if you ask me," Kate chuckles. "It smells vile."

"Does not." Alice argues.

"Does to me." Kate laughs.

"Here, here." Irina, Kate's sister says, lifting her own Goblet of blood, and salutes Kate who does the same.


End file.
